1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an information processing program, and a mobile terminal device that are well suited for adaptation to any one of mobile devices, such as mobile phones, PHS phones (PHS: personal handyphone system), and PDAs (PDA: personal digital assistant), and notebook personal computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, technology for detecting a face portion of an image of a person from a photographic image has been used. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-94035 (Patent Publication 1 (pp. 6 and 7; FIG. 3)) discloses an image processor capable of appropriately compounding a face image of a person into a “backdrop”-like template image correspondingly to a pattern of a group (of persons) in a captured image.
In the disclosed image processor, a face detector portion detects a face portion of an image of a person from a photographic image, and further detects markers put on portions other than the face portion of the image of the person. In accordance with the detected markers put on the image of the person, a group identifying portion specifies or identifies the image of the person belonging to the same group from the images of the persons whose face portions have been detected. A template input portion outputs to a composite portion a template image having the number of composite regions identical to the total number of calculated markers. A trimming portion extracts a face image of the person belonging to the same group from the photographic image. An arranging portion arranges the face image in the composite region, and the compounding portion compounds the face image arranged in the composite region and the template image.